deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
A knight was a member of the warrior class of the Middle Ages in Europe who followed a code of law called "chivalry". In other Indo-European languages, cognates of cavaliers or riders are more prevalent (e.g. French chevalier and German Ritter), suggesting a connection to the knight's mode of transport. Since antiquity a position of honour and prestige has been held by mounted warriors, such as the Greek hippeus and the Roman eques, and knighthood in the Middle Ages was inextricably linked with horsemanship. Knights earned their legendary reputation as warriors during the Crusades for the "Holy Lands." They believed that they were on a divine mission from God himself to retake the "Holy Lands" from the current muslim occupents. Battle vs. Persian Immortal (by KelvarNinja) In a forest, a knight is on his way to his Castle. Suddenly, an arrow flys past his face plate! He turns his head left, were the arrow came from, and sees a Immortal﻿, yelling something in Persian. The knight charges on his horse towards the Immortal, and fires his crossbow, which hits the Immortal in the thigh. The Immortal runs back and picks up the rest of his weapons. He holds up his spear and hits the knight in the chest. This only manages to bend the tip of the spear and knock the knight on the ground. The knight grabs his Halberd from the side of his horse, and chops the spear in half. The knight tries to stab the Immortal, but he get's out of the way so the knight only manages to get the Halberd stuck in the trunk of a tree. Both warriors pull out there close range weapons and start to duel. The Immortal swings his Sagaris axe and the knights head, but it only gets it stuck. With his Falchion, the knight cuts the Immortals face. The Immortal knocks the sword out of the knights hand. The Immortal pulls out his dagger, and trys to stab the knight. The knight punches him in the face. The knight keeps doing this until the Immortals face is a boodly mess. The knight goes back on the horse and goes back on his way. Expert's Opinion The Knight was deemed victorious due to his superior armor and weaponry, as well as the fact that he had training at a young age. The deciding factor was that the Persian Immortal's bronze and iron simply couldn't stand up to the steel and iron of the Knight's armor. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Spartan (by Jar teh marksman) No battle written Expert's Opinion The Knight's superior armor, weaponry, and training got him a winning edge over his technologically inferior opponent. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Samurai (by Deadliest9600) The battle begins as a Samurai walks into a slightly shaded field with some patches of trees.On the other side a Knight is making his way to the area as well,thats when the Samurai gives out a yell and thrusts his Naginata to the ground.The Samurai then pulls out his Yumi Bow and fires an arrow at the Knight,the arrow bounces of the Knights thick armor.Frustrated,the Samurai fires two more arrows at the Knight but they too deflect off the Knight.The Samurai desperatly fires his last arrow at the Knight when he catches it with his sheild.Angered,the Samurai pulls his Naginata out of the ground and charges at the Knight,he atempts to block with his shield but the Naginata cuts through the Knight's shield like a canopener to a can of Ravioli,and tosses it aside.Defenseless,the Knight is attacked by the Naginata but it only makes annoying scrape sounds againinst his armor until the Samurai slashes the Knight's shoulder,thats when he grabs his Halberd and quickley disarms his opponent,and stabs the Samurai in the chest but the Samurai's armor manages to stop it 3 inches in.Madend,he pulls out the Kanabo and breaks the Halberd in half,he then beats the Knight like an Abusive Step-father with the Kanabo until it breaks.The Knight only suffering only imprints of the Kanabo's studs on his armor pulls out the Cross Bow and fires at the unarmed Samurai landing a hit in his shoulder.The Samurai pulls the arrow out and throws it to the ground like it was a People magizene with the Jonas Brothers and Justin Bieber on tour cover.The Samurai then un sheaths the mystical Katana and charges at the Knight when the Knight grabs the MorningStar and hits the Samurai in the head knocking the helmet off his head,the Knight swings again but the Samurai grabs it by the chain and severes it with the Katana.The Knight draws out his BroadSword and the two clash swords,then the Samurai cuts one of the Knight's fingers off.The Knight hides his hand in his side and rushes too the Samurai slashing his sword left and right the Samurai cant compete with the Knights speed when he locks his sword with the Knight's but the Knight puts both hands on his sword and it slips off the Katana blade and cuts the Samurai's hand off.The Knight then slashes his face an knocks him back,Finally he stands over the Samurai and thrusts his sword into his chest,The Samurai gurgles blood before he finally kicks the bucket,The Knight raises his sword and shouts'' "For the glory of the king!''" and walks away. Expert's Opinion The Knight won because he was both a better fighter and had better armor. The Samurai's weapons injured the Knight but could not penetrate his armor deep enough to kill him. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Winged Hussar (by Utter noob) The knight was riding on his horse when he heard a unnerving sound. He turned and saw a winged hussar on his horse approaching. Both warrior’s horses stopped and the two looked at each other. The Hussar lifted his fist into the air and yelled. The knight lifted and fired his crossbow which hit the hussar’s chest. The bolt did no damage to the armor as the hussar returned fire with his own crossbow. The bolt slammed into the knight’s shield. The hussar yelled again and lifted his kopia. The knight readied his Morningstar and swung it as his horse rode towards the hussar. The hussar rode towards the knight with his kopia, he tried to stab the knight in the torso but missed. The knight smashed the hussar’s horse’s legs, sending the warrior into the ground. The hussar stood and began to reload his crossbow as the knight closed in on his horse. Both warriors felt as if time itself was getting slower. The knight was nearly in striking distance when a crossbow bolt hit his horse’s leg. The hussar retreated and took off his wings as the knight approached him with the halberd. The hussar went for a stab with the kopia and the knight stepped to the side in time to do a vertical slash breaking the kopia. The hussar swung what was left of the kopia at the knight’s head. The knight stumbled back words and the hussar backed away a bit to grab his nadziak. The knight grabbed his shield and unsheathed his longsword. The hussar was ready the knight slashed diagonally, the hussar hooked his nadziak with the sword and the two struggled for a moment until the hussar shoved the knight with his free hand. The hooked broadsword fell to the ground. The knight lifted his shield to defend himself but the shield was hooked and with a pull by the hussar, was out of the knight’s hands. The knight grabbed the nadziak’s handle and the two warriors fought for the weapon. The knight punched the head of the hussar who dropped his weapon in response. The knight saw his broadsword and set the nadziak on the ground in favor of his sword. The hussar drew his sword as well. The knight stabbed at the chest of the hussar, the blade was ineffective at harming the warrior who slashed at the knight’s head. The knight stumbled back words with ringing in his ears. He took off his helmet and regained his senses. The hussar stepped slowly closer to the river behind him. The knight approached the hussar and slashed at the warrior’s hand. The hussar dropped the blade and gripped his hand in pain. The knight prepared to finish the hussar but before he could strike the hussar punched him in the face with his uninjured hand. The knight stumbled back words with a bloody nose. The hussar grabbed his sword with his uninjured hand and some water in the other. The knight prepared a vertical slash but before he could hit the hussar water splashed his eyes. The knight yelled as the combination of the hussar’s blood with the water caused tremendous pain. The hussar stabbed the knight in the throat to silence his yells. The hussar pulled his blade out of the knight, who fell into the river whose water slowly turned red. The hussar lifted his sword into the air and cried out in victory. Expert's Opinion The knight was a difficult opponent for the hussar to defeat. The knights armor protected him better and he had better weapons for dismounted combat. The problem for him was the fact that the polish crossbow was better at long range and the winged hussar was supperior in mounted combat. His kopia lance was far more useful mounted then the halberd and his wings could intiidate the knight, or the knight might even of thought that the hussar was an angel, causing him to hesitate to attack. Also the winged hussar was faster then the knight. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:European Warriors Category:English Warriors Category:German Warriors Category:French Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Historical Warriors Category:Real Warriors Category:Deadliest Warrior Fighters Category:Horse Warriors Category:British Warriors Category:Middle-Eastern Fighters Category:Medieval Warriors Category:Cavalry